memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Federation allied fleet vs. Terran assault fleet
(Space) The Federation fleet is doing battle with the Terran assault fleet as fighters from each fleet are doing battle with each other as well, and the fighters are taking each other out while the Federation and Terran ships are doing the same to each other as the Enterprise is doing battle with its counterpart. (Main bridge, red alert) Target the Grand Admiral's main power relays and fire Mr. McCabe says Captain Martin as he looks at McCabe. He nods. (Space) The Enterprise-E fires a phaser beam at her evil counterpart hitting the aft shields. (ISS Enterprise, main bridge) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as crewmen are being thrown form their consoles as Admiral Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Daniels for a status report. Status report, Lieutenant Daniels says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lieutenant Daniels. Daniels looks at his console. Their weapons are a lot more powerful then ours Admiral maybe we should retreat from the battle Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at the Grand Admiral with a look of fear on his face. Typhuss pins the tactical officer to the wall and looks at him intensely. We will not retreat, lock all weapons on the Enterprise says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lieutenant Daniels. He goes back to his console holding his neck. Yes, sir firing all weapons Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at his console. (Space) The two Enterprises are doing battle with each other as the others are fending off the Terran assault fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hangs onto their consoles as ship comes under fire. Shields are down to 87% Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Then sparks erupt as coolant spews from the ceiling as another shower of sparks erupts. Damage to our port nacelle but we're still in the fight Commander Sito says as she looks at her ops console. Captain Martin helps an officer up. Bring us around for another past at their ship Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. (ISS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupts from the ceiling as Admiral Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Daniels. Lock phasers on the Enterprise and fire says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lieutenant Daniels. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Commander Curtis, lock quantum phasers on the ISS Enterprise, have the Kumari and the Andorian fleet help us says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Aye, sir we've got their attention Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Sparks fly from the ceiling as the ship takes hits from the phaser blast. Shields down 34% damage to secondary hull Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at her ops console. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She presses the firing button on her console. The Intrepid launches a spread of quantum's along with the Enterprise's quantums and the 8 torpedoes strike the port side of the ISS Enterprise and punched through the shields on the port side causing massive explosions along the hull. On the bridge of the Enterprise John and his crew celebrate as the Terran assault fleet retreats Sito looks at her console. Sir sensors are picking up a Dreadnought missile heading for the planet it's already entered the upper atomsphere Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin goes back to his chair. This is the flagship to attack fleet jump to warp now there's going to be a large explosion Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The fleet jumps to warp and both the Enterprise and Intrepid jump to warp as well.